The Chosen
by miracle
Summary: *UPDATED* The girls were taken as children to OZ and were trained along with many others at the Battle School. But now they want to break free. They will eventually meet the g-boys and face the military corruption hidden from them in the Battle School.
1. Chosen

We had been chosen. Chosen from the millions of other children in the world. Chosen for our abilities, our genius. Chosen for what we were; what they would mold us to be. Taken from our families, our homes. Taken from our small, sheltered, childish lives and brought into a new home, a new life. At first we were excited, everything seemed like an adventure. Then we found out the truth: This is hell.

But we adjusted. We trained. We won. We lost. We learned. We grew. We changed; and things didn't seem so bad anymore. It became a routine. But underneath it all, we still knew the truth: This is hell.

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS STUFF

A.N. Alright this is going to be a weird first chapter. The first 3 chapters will be similar to the book Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card. In the book the people at the school are a lot younger but I changed the ages so that they will be good for romance with the G-Boys. All the Inners and Serena will meet up the G-Boys soon, but this will set the stage as to why. The girls are geniuses that were taken by OZ to be trained. They live in the Battle School, which is an orbiting space station. The first few chapters may be a little confusing because you may not understand all the battle School stuff but don't worry, they won't be in the Battle School for long. Here are a few notes about the Battle School so you will understand. 

The Battle is set up like a cylinder that rotates on an axis, which means the gravity goes outward. So if you are in the battle school and standing up on the bottom floor the floor slopes upward and on the other side of the floor is outer space. As you go up floors you go towards the center of the cylinder.

For my purposes all the students at the battle school are girls… lets pretend there is a separate one for boys. The girls are split up into armies that compete against each other in games. Game 1: The battle room is a zero gravity room in which they compete, they wear "flash suits" in which different parts, or all of the body can be frozen stiff till the end of the game by the laser guns. The girls use strategy and such to beat the other armies. Game 2: they compete in mock Gundam battles in simulator. There are other small games but I really wont use the games that much because they will leave the Battle School and meet up with the G- boys really soon

Chapter 1

Serena stared down at her forearms. Black bands encased a third of each arm from her wrist to a few inches from her elbow. (AN: do you guys know what I am talking about? They are like where the last ¼ of your shirtsleeves would be. I think the character on Dark Angel wears them) The two bands signified that she was the commander of an army. A toon leader only had one band on her left arm. She wore a tight, short, black shirt that just reached the end of her ribs and short sleeves that barely came off each shoulder. On the front of her shirt, written in sparkly silver letters was the word "ANGEL". The shirt was the signature color of her army, which bore the name Angel Army. Each army had its own signature color and name. Every girl, no matter what army she belonged to wore the same baggy black pants along with black and silver tennis shoes.

Serena climbed out of her bunk and walked out of her quarters. She glanced over into the room that held her army. It was a long narrow room with twenty bunks on each side. Ten on top; ten on bottom. The floor curved slightly upwards due to the curve of the space station they inhabited. The few girls who were in the room right now were either lying back on their bunks with their computers in their laps or taking this rare chance to rest. Serena turned back around and proceeded to walk down the corridor. She wasn't sure where she was going but she needed to move around. She passed a few people on the way, nodding in acknowledgement but not really feeling like speaking with them. 

She walked for what she approximated was 7 minutes before she came across Mina, but something was different about her. Instead of the brown mini-T designated for Mouse Army, which she had previously belonged to, she was wearing an orange shirt with "CUPID" written across it in shimmering red letters. Not only that but instead of the one wrist band she had worn while in Mouse army, Mina now wore two wrist bands of the same orange color as her shirt. 

"So you finally gave in, eh Mina?" she commented with a slight smirk. Mina glowered and shook her head. 

"I really thought I could hold out, Sere, but I be crazy." 

Serena couldn't help but remember a conversation she had with Mina a year before, when she had used the same words… 'I be crazy' Sometimes they would slip into a dialect that was almost a code for all the students that the teachers never quite under stood… but that wasn't the point of the conversation. Serena had been a commander for 2 years at the time. She was only 13 when they promoted her, usually girls didn't get promoted until they were 15, she was really early. But at the time of the conversation she was 15

*FLASHBACK*

Serena had noticed that Mina usually came late to dinner, so 10 minutes before dinner, she snuck down to the battle room. Mouse Army had just finished practice and was jogging down the opposite end of the corridor. Mina was not among their ranks. Serena walked up to the open door of the battle room. At the other end she could see that Mina had been just about to re enter the room when she had seen her. 

Mina stood near the door, watching Serena.

Serena stood across the room watching Mina.

Neither spoke. It was plain Mina was expecting Serena to leave. It was just as plain that Serena was saying no.

Mina turned her back on Serena, methodically took off her flash suit so she was wearing a sports bra and the baggy pants they were issued. She gently pushed off from the floor and into the battle room so she would drift very slowly in the zero gravity. Mina relaxed her body, positioned herself in what seemed like the neutral yoga position, and drifted lazily trough the battle room for about 10 minutes before she reached another wall. She unfolded her body, rebounded sharply off the wall and shot to the door. Mina grabbed a handhold and righted her body so she would be in the right position when she reentered the gravity outside the battle room. She stepped back into the corridor and grabbed the flashsuit that she had discarded. She and Serena walked down the corridor towards Mouse Army's barracks. 

"Why did you wait?" asked Mina

"Wasn't hungry."

"Well, now you know why I'm not a commander."

Serena had wondered, Mina was qualified.

"Actually," Mina continued, "They promoted me twice, I refused."

"Refused?"

"They took away my old locker, bunk, and computer, assigned me to a commander's cabin, and gave me an army. But I just stayed in the cabin until the put me back in somebody else's army."

"Why?" questioned Serena. Most people though it was an honor to be promoted to commander.

"Because I won't let them do it to me. I can't believe you haven't seen through all this crap yet, Serena. These other armies, they aren't the enemy. It's the teachers; they're the enemy. They get us to fight each other, to hate each other. The game is everything. Win win win. It amounts to nothing. We kill ourselves, go crazy trying to beat each other, and all the time the old bastards are watching us, studying us, discovering our weak points, deciding whether we are _good enough_ or not. Well, good enough for what? I was 9 years old when they brought me here. What the hell did I know? _They_ decided I was right for the program, no body every asked if the program was right for me." Mina smiled crookedly. "Then… then I got addicted, I can't give up the games." Mina started to look kind of angry with herself. She sighed. "Serena, have you ever hated something so much… so much that it made you wanted to slam you head into the wall… but at the same time love it so much that you can't do anything about it? That's how it is with this place. I hate the teachers, they turn us against each other, manipulate us… but at the same time… I like the competition; I like being one of the best… and some of the people here, like you for instance, are great. So while I wish with all my heart I could escape this hell hole, I'm not sure if I could."

Serena nodded, she understood. "But why not be commander then?"

"Look around you Serena. Not all the people are like us. Look what it does to them when they become commanders! All they see is the game. They don't realize that the teachers control everything here. They don't realize they are monitored in everything they do, evaluated. I don't want to be consumed by the game because someday I _will_ escape from this place. You want to know something? We aren't normal. None of us are. I look in the library; I call up books on my computer. Old ones, because they won't let us have anything new, but I've got a pretty good idea of what children are, and we're not children. Children can lose sometimes, and nobody cares. Children aren't in armies, they aren't commanders, they don't rule over forty other kids, it's more than anybody can take and not get a little crazy. We all be crazy, Serena… and you and me? We be the craziest of them all."

*End Flashback

Serena continued to stare at Mina. She knew that Mina had phrased her words specifically to recall that memory. They both knew that the teachers could be monitoring them at anytime. They couldn't watch the students all the time, but one could never be sure when they were watching. Plus they seemed to pay close attention to Serena. For this reason there were somethings they tried to avoid saying aloud. Serena was quickly calculating in her mind, piecing together the puzzle Mina had laid out for her. 

The fact that Mina had given in and become a commander was significant. She wanted them to think that they had broken her, that they had won. That way they would lay off for a while. It was just as she had said. The teachers were the enemy… and Mina… Mina wanted to… Mina wanted to escape. Serena wasn't sure why or how… but Mina wanted to escape.

She though back to what Mina saide, "someday I _will_ escape from this place." Maybe someday would be someday soon.

AN. Alright this was just to set the stage, the other scouts are at the school too and will be in the next chapter. The Gundams will be joining soon too… This will be a Usagi/Heero fic the others I will take votes on though I can't please everyone. Plus somepeople may end up together as part of the story line; I'm not quite sure yet. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know. Any comments, questions or ideas are accepted. I read every review y'all write.

Love, Luck and Chickens

miracle


	2. Wild Ride

A. N. I am sorry I practically fell of the face of the planet for a while but I am back.  I hope you enjoy the story.  I will be updating this fic much more often from now on. Feedback is appreciated, sometimes it even makes me get chapters out more quickly.  I don't feel like writing a long authors note so enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Chapter 2: Wild Ride

Serena walked silently through the dark passageway.  The bell for lights out had struck over 3 hours ago yet she still proceeded with extreme caution.  To be caught now would ruin everything.

            It had been two weeks since her brief interlude in the passageway with Mina.  At the time the idea of escape had seemed to be a very distant concept.  Now, however, she and Mina were working on making that distant concept a reality. 

            At the next ladder she reached she climbed two levels up towards the center of the rotating battle school.  Exiting on the correct landing Serena turned left and proceeded silently down the corridor.  Her feet made no noise against the cool metal floor as she was bare foot and her clothing made no rustle as she was clad only in her under garments.  A week ago she had discovered how the administrators tracked the movements of the students; small tacking devices were sewn into the waistband of the standard issue black pants every student wore at all times.  By leaving her clothes on her bed Serena conveniently appeared to be in her commander's bunk and would go undetected as she roamed the halls in the dark artificial night. 

            Serena paused when she reached the 8th door and carefully punched in the correct code into its dimly lit key pad.  The door slid aside to reveal an extremely cluttered storage room.  Serena stepped inside and the door slid shut with an electric whir.

            A blonde head popped up from behind one of the boxes.

            "A little late aren't we?" Mina mused.

            "Sorry, I lost track of time."

            Mina merely nodded before setting into business.  "Alright, let's try to make this meeting as productive as possible.  I have been thinking about this a lot since our last meeting and, in all honesty, this is going to be extremely difficult.  We are going to need some help with this, I propose that we get two more girls at the very least to go with us.  This can't just be one of those 'everyone on the count of three' things.  Everything is going to have to be planned and calculated.  Nothing can be left to chance.  We are going to have to be deceptive—get past the teachers, the administrators, computer firewalls, and even fellow students.  Plus about a million other things we haven't even _thought of yet.  We are going to face innumerable impossibilities and we are going to have to make them happen anyway.  Now I know that we are still in the roughest of planning stages and we can't expect to do this all in one night, but everything starts now.  We need to make some major decisions tonight if we are ever going to escape this place."_

            Mina paused from her tirade and took a deep breath.  "Now comes the hard stuff," she said dramatically.  "I am sad to say that we have already reached the first impossibility while in our planning stage.  The only way to get off this god forsaken hell station that they call a 'school' is by ship.  The thing is, I can't think of any way for us to sneak on one.  The new youngsters arrive on a transport ship that docks just long enough for everyone to get off and leaves again with no passengers.  Graduates move onto other stations or schools, like command or strategy school, depending.  Those trajectories are set and none of them seem like much of an alternative to where we are now."  Mina seemed to be getting frustrated now. 

            "Even more," she continued, "the teachers and administrators hardly ever leave.  Many of them have been here longer than we have.  If they ever do take a vacation are go out on business or something we don't know about it.  So, as far as I can tell there is no way out of here except for jumping out into space, plugging our ears (to keep stable pressure) and seeing how long we can hold our breath."   Mina sighed and rubbed her temples frustratedly.  

            "I just don't know ho—"

            "But I think I do," Serena cut in.  "I did a little research myself."  She reached into her sports bra and removed a folded sheet of paper. 

            "Yesterday before dinner when most of you guys were showering I slipped up to the administrators' level and climbed into the air ducts. I maneuvered my way around until I came to a teacher's room and waited until she left to drop down into her room so I could use her computer terminal.  The teachers and the students are hooked up to different systems so this way they would have no way of finding out who it was even if they were able to trace the hack.  So I hacked into the system.  There was a whole lot of information and I was having difficulty narrowing it down to useful data that could be used in our mission.  I figured that while I was there that I should check what information they had on us specifically to see if they were suspicious or had any data possibly detrimental to our cause.  But, when searching for our names one of the documents that came up… was _this."  She paused long enough to unfold the paper and hand it to Mina._

            Mina studied the paper.  "It is a list of names.  From what I can tell it includes some of the current commanders along with a few toon leaders.  Why is this significant?"

            "That list, my dear Mina, is significant because those are the girls they are currently considering sending down to a command base for exclusive training…" Serena smiled as Mina's eyes widened, "… down on earth."

            "_Earth?" Mina queried in a desperate whisper._

            "Yes"

            "And we're—" 

            "On the list," Serena finished.

            "Oh my god," Mina breathed, "this is perfect."

            "Yeah," Serena smiled, "I know.  The only problem is we have to stay on that list.  There are 20 girls are on that list right now.  Any of our associated we need will have to be recruited from that list. However, in 3 weeks they are going to cut the list down to 8 girls and 3 weeks later, we leave."

            "That only gives us 6 weeks to get everything planed and prepared!" exclaimed Mina.  
            Serena just smiled. "Hang on tight girl, 'cause we're in for one wild ride."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Four days later Serena and Mina had cut 5 girls from the list and (subtracting themselves of course) that left them with 13 girls to choose from as there partners.  They had, after much deliberation, decided that 5 was the ideal number of girls to pull off a mission of this nature.  It was a balance between secrecy and necessity.  They would have enough girls to manage all the necessary operations but the group would be compact enough that they would be less likely to seem suspicious and get caught.  

            By that time they had also agreed on one girl they would induct into the operation if she was willing: Ami Mizuno.  

            Ami was the commander of Frost Army and, much like Serena, the administration seemed to take special interest in her.  She was quiet and seemed like once she was inducted she would be loyal and work hard.  The main reason that they wanted her on the team however, was her intrinsic ability with computers.  She, unlike most of the Battle School students, was interested in something besides the Game and the simulations.  Ami had even gone so far as to request parts to work on her own personal projects... and her requests were, most amazingly, granted. 

            With Ami's help they could build a miniature computer that was not linked to the Battle School networks.  They could then use the computer to hack into the computer systems at the school more easily, access the nets that were used outside the Battle School, and gather information so they could find out what was going on in the world.

            They were going to meet with Ami tonight in the storage room.  It was Mina's job to make sure that Ami got there, all Serena had to do was wait.  That was much more difficult than it sounded.  Serena shifted restlessly in her seat ignoring the endless drone of her mathematics teacher, completely unable to keep her mind off potential escape

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena and Mina sat anxiously in the cluttered storage room.  Serena shifted.

            "Are you sure she is coming?" she directed at Mina, without actually looking at her.

            Mina continued to stare at the door as well. "Yes."

            The two lapsed back into silence.

            The door opened with an electric whir.  The two stood as blue-haired Ami Mizuno walked through the doorway.  The door slid shut and the trio sat.  Silence fell once more.

            Mina took the initiative.  "Alright, as you know we are planning an escape that will take place in five and a half weeks time.  You are the third member what will eventually be a five man team.  Before I continue I need to know: do we have your full support and loyalty in this mission?  We are going to be teammates and are going to have to rely on each other in every way.  I need to know that we can trust you."

            Ami didn't even pause before replying.  "Yes," she said nodding, a look of determination on her face. "I have put a lot of consideration in this and I am completely sure."

            Mina nodded in return, still all seriousness.  "In this set up we are all going to have certain tasks we have to complete.  As I mentioned when I spoke with you before Serena and I were hoping you can help us create a sort of miniature computer, something powerful but easy to conceal.  We want to be able to link it to the school computer terminals so we can use it as a hacking tool but we also want it to be tuned so that is can access the outside nets.  I will be working with you partially on this, but my question to you is: do you think it is possible to do so? Can we get the materials? Can we do it in time?"

            Ami's eyes were sharp and she nodded as if acknowledging the validity of a comment, not responding to a question.  "I thought as much when you first spoke to me.  I have been working on this computer," she said lifting a slim blue plastic object, "for some time now and though it is not quit finished I believe it is adaptable to the specified needs.  It is quite small as you specified and fairly powerful, though I believe I can enhance this property so that it can function at extreme speed and hold an exponential amount of data.  I have a small port on the side so that you can dock it to another computer, this could be used for hacking.  As for accessing the outside nets, this is not yet a feature I have installed but I believe I could given a day or two to establish the correct frequency and all the necessary installments.  It has several other features I believe will be beneficial as well.  For one, as you can see the—"

            "Ami," Serena interrupted, almost laughing, "why do you have the symbol for Mercury on the side on the cover of your computer?"  When pointing out the different features of her computer Ami had revealed what appeared to be a stick figure with horns and no legs to be imprinted in her computer cover.

            Ami blushed. "Well, you see… um… er…" It seemed the highly eloquent Ami was at a lack for words.  She finally found her tongue again and managed to get out a coherent sentence.  "I don't know, I just have this thing for naming the things I make and I named this one Hermes, after the Greek god, who as you know corresponds with the Roman god Mercury and—"

            A sudden thought hit Serena and she interrupted Ami for the second time in 30 seconds.

            "Ami," she said hurriedly, "How hard would it be to replicate this computer?"

            Ami paused, startled by the abrupt change of topic.

            "Well, considering that I have already worked out the mechanics of how to build it, installed the operating systems and all the other technical work I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I could get my hands on the right equipment and materials…." Ami faded off slowly.  "Why?" she asked cautiously.

            "Because, if it is possible once you finish off the details on this computer, you and Mina could make copies of it for each member of the team.  It wouldn't take as long like you said because you have already built most of the computer.  Mina and I were only originally planning for one but since we aren't starting from scratch we can probably _copy this computer," she said gesturing to the thin computer resting on the box between them, "four times in the same amount of time we had planned to make one computer from scratch!"_

            Ami was now getting extremely excited about this as well.  "You are absolutely right! I think we could do it.  It would be extremely beneficial for the mission and could probably aid each of the other members in their assigned task.  Oooh!" she exclaimed as another idea hit her, "I was just about to show you another component of the computer." She pulled out a headset.  "I originally designed this so the computer would respond to verbal commands but it could also be routed to function as a communication system between this computer and its sister computers." Ami put on the headset.

            "It links wirelessly to the computer," she continued, "so if you are unable to reach your computer, want to keep it concealed, you just don't want to bother, -or any other reason you can think of- it doesn't matter.  We can all have instant access to one other.  It also has a visual attachment," she said clipping on a small transparent visor that shielded her right eye.

            "Alright," Mina grinned, "this is perfect.  We will meet here in two days time.  Ami you bring that computer so we can see how far updated you got on it.  Everyone try to acquire any computer parts you think necessary.  Ami I bet you will be able to request some legitimately from the teachers as they usually give you what you want.  Get as much as you can and the rest we will get through 'ulterior' methods."

            They all got up preparing to leave when Serena remembered something.  She quickly got out this list of names and handed it to Ami. 

            "These are our options for the two remaining positions of the team," Serena said. "Some of them that are left might be cut by the administration which will help us narrow down when we find out who they are.  We are confidant that we three will make the final eight.  Mina and I have already eliminated 5 girls that leaves us with 12 to choose from.  However, all of us will have to be comfortable with the team we decide on.  We have to trust each other.  Look that list over. If there is anyone you feel you do not want on the team we want you to let us know."

            Ami nodded and scanned the list.  She studied it carefully before sharing her opinion with the two other girls.  "I believe that Melanie McKenzie should be removed from the list.  I fought under her for a period of time in Shamrock Army.  She is qualified enough but honestly if she found out about this I think she would turn us in.  She loves this place."  She paused looking the list over again.  "I also believe Sylvia Kiranovitch should be cut because-" she gave the girls a sheepish smile. "-well I guess I really don't have a reason, I just never liked her much.  She was in my launch group, and a real jerk. I would like to recommend this girl, though," she said pointing to a name.  "She is an extremely talented strategist and she doesn't like it here to much either.  I think she could be beneficial to the team.  Maybe we should keep an eye on her?"

            Mina and Serena nodded.  The girls all once again prepared to leave.

            Serena refolded the sheet of paper.

            Three names were circled.

            Seven names were crossed off.

            Nine names remained unmarked.

            A star rested next to a single name: Lita Kino

AN:  Alright, I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter.  The team will be complete soon and then the group will attempt to escape. Will they make it? Will they be captured? What will the future hold in store for our young prodigies? Keep Reading to find out!

            Review if you can, it is extremely appreciated, I love your feedback and I always take it into account.  Questions are answered if you ask and I am always up for suggestions.  I even consider ideas for romantic pairings in my reviews. Thank you all for reading, I love you all!

Love, Luck, and Chipmunks

miracle


End file.
